Roomed With Who?
by WhoInvitedTheMonster
Summary: Big time unexpected! Follow us on our journey with four boys,two girls,one apartment,and a whole lot of drama!
1. Rooming With Them?

So my life turned in two directions: Good and Bad.

Good being my uncle-in-law signed my band to his record label and we are now a platium selling band.

Bad being I had to move away and live in L.A. while I am 17.

Well the second one isn't that bad. I think. I mean I wanted to move from El Paso as soon as possible, but like when I was in college or something. Now I'm in L.A. with the band, stuck in a place I don't know.

Well you know...You get used to it right? No no you don't!

I came here for my music career, but I never expected them.

* * *

"Gustavo, I hate this!"I muttered.

"Oh you'll get used to it.

"We better or we're out,"Ethan, our bassist, said.

"No! I can't have my best Sellers bailing on me, now can I?"

"Whatever..."

Moving into a new apartment was one thing, having people already there was another. My best friend Bianx-our guitarist- was rooming with me. Jason-our drummer- and Ethan were rooming together. See the thing is I like when our new apartemtns have no body in them at the moment.

That wasn't the case. There were four boys in the room.

"Give me my bandanna!"

"No!" We walked in further, noticing they were jumping, yelling, screaming, other stuff. They stopped short when they saw us.

"Whoa! Hello ladies,"One smirked.

"Hi there,"One smiled. I looked at Bianx. She shrugged.

"What are you sexy girls doing here?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at them.

"Save the cheesy pick up lines for people who care. Now what are you doing here?I asked.

"We live here."

"What room number is this?"

"563."

"What?"

"I am going to murder Gustavo."I pulled out my phone. "What the hell?" I yelled into the receiver.

"Mimi, calm down. What's up?"

"What's up? You wanna know what's up? I'll tell you what's up! There are four boys in our apartment! Why?!"

"Oh that's right...We didn't have enough to get you both your own room, so we booked you my other band."

"Which is?"

"Big Time Rush."

"Oh gee thanks!"

"No need to be sarcastic!"

"I hate you at the moment."

"Amazing, what a surprise."

I hung up. Great booked in a room with four boys. Exciting or what?


	2. First Impressions Not So Good

I hung up my phone and stared at the door for a second. I had half a mind to go down to the studio and murder my uncle. But then I remembered my promise to Bianx- No murdering people because it will go on my record. Well too damn bad!

"Nerdz calm down, "I heard Bianx say. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Then I heard the husky laughing from the boys in the room.

"Nerdz?" I turned to see it was this blonde one laughing.

"Yes, is there a problem?"I asked. Today I was NOT in the mood.

"No, it's just-is that your name or something?"

"Yes, because my parents would name me that, "I looked at him. He smirked, I almost gagged.

"Ha okay? By the way I'm Kendall."

"I'm James."

"Carlos."Aw he was so cute! Like the kind of cute that you just wanted to pinch their cheeks!

"And I'm Logan."

"Nice to meet you all?"Bianx said-more of a question than a response. "I'm Bianx."

"Mimi."

"Are those your real names or…?" The one named Carlos asked.

"No, it's really Marissa."

"Bianca. But we prefer to be called those names instead."

"Cool!"They all said in unison. Okay, weird much?

"Bianx, can you please forgive me if I at least kill Gustavo! He's an idiot anyways!"

"No! Remember your promise!"

"But he's not worth it at the moment! Just once! Please I'll just like slap him or something!"

"Not today."

"Ugh…fine…"

"You know Gustavo?"James asked.

"He's my irritating uncle-in-law."I answered.

"No way!"

"Yes way…He's such a pain."

"Tell me about it," Logan said, sitting on the couch.

"How do you know him?"

"Hello, he's our manager!"

Oh yeah! I thought to myself.

"You poor thing," Kendall said. "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on-I'm here for you."He put an arm around my shoulder. I pushed his hand off and moved away.

"Okay, sure…"I looked at Bianx. She was holding in a laugh. I received a text from my uncle.

'Come to the studio and bring Btr w/ u.'

'Who's that?'

'Big time rush!'

'Oh! Calm down! Gee…And k.'

"Come on y'alls, we have to go the studio."

"What?! We just freaking got here!"Bianx yelled.

"I know…And you boys have to come with us too."

"Why?"

"I don't know! Gustavo said you have to."

"Fine, "They all mumbled.

The walk to the studio was awkward. The boys were whispering behind us and laughing. I was about ready to slap them all! No matter how cute they were! Bianx and I were talking about cupcakes-no joke.

"Dude, if a hobo asked me for a cupcake I'd give them one!"I said.

"No you'd eat it!"She laughed.

"If I was hungry!"

"You'd do it even if you weren't hungry!"

"Hey th- wait that is true!"We both laughed. When we arrived to the studio, a smiling Gustavo there to greet us.

"Hello favorite niece!"

"Still hate you."

"Hello favorite niece's best friend!"

"I hate you at the moment too."

"Oh you both will thank me soon or later," He whispered so only us three heard him. We looked at each other and laughed. Gustavo couldn't do anything to us because my auntie would get very mad at him. My advantage. Ha!

"Okay I want you girls to practice on your cover of Remembering Sunday!"

"Fine! But where's Ethan and Jason?"

"They'll be here, just go in and practice!"

"Ok!" We went into the recording room and started.

_'He woke up from dreaming and put on shoes. Started making his way past two in the morning, he hasn't been sober for days…"_

We finished and everybody was staring at us. We looked at each other and laughed. We came out and we were attacked by compliments.

"You two have amazing voices!"

"You guys have to do a duet with us!"

Geez, they need to calm down! But they were nice-for now…

* * *

Okay yeah! haha sorry it was really long but I wanted to ask this, I need more characters for this story. So does anybody want to be in it? If so send me a message, a discription of you your name and all that jazz. Thanks xoxo-Nerdz:)


	3. Blushing Gives It All Away

I couldn't help but smiling while the boys complimented us. I felt myself blushing and then I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't let myself blush so easily like that. I smiled and looked at one of the buttons on the recording-mixer thing. My hair covered my eyes a bit and then I looked back up. Ethan and Jason had walked-finally!-and we were going to go over our cover again. When I looked around once more, my eyes met with James. I felt my cheeks getting hot, my heart beating a little too fast. He smiled and looked me over. I turned away and walked back into the recording room. I put on the headphones, Bianx picked up her guitar, Ethan picked up my guitar, and Jason got his mini-drum things.

"Okay, ready?"I asked.

They all nodded.

"Okay, start," I looked at them. The guitarists started, and then I sang, while Jason played. We finished and we did pretty dang good! Yes, we on track. We walked out and the other boys were smiling and laughing. They were really nice about all this.

"Alright! You boys next!" Gustavo yelled. The boys walked in and put on the headphones. They started singing, something I usually wouldn't listen too. It was more pop than anything-something totally out of my music taste-but I couldn't help but tap my foot along to the beat. By the end of the song I was dancing a bit with Ethan, yes I can dance a little. Ha! I am more into the rock genre than anything, hence the fact that our band is an _alternative _band. But this music was something I would defiantly dance to, and I was.

"Oh my lucky stars! You guys have some freakin' awesome music!"I gushed, then proceeded to laugh.

"Thanks! That's a big compliment coming from you," James smiled. Once again, I blushed like and idiot. Will there be no end to that?

"Totally, but you guys are so much better than we are!"Carlos said. Seriously, I just want to pinch his little cheeks!

"Yes, you both are so amazing, blah blah blah, spread the love! Now, finish your recording!"Gustavo yelled.

"Yell one more time and you'll regret it, "I warned him. He smiled and sat on the recorder's chair. The band and I walked in and finished our work. The day went along and we finially finished for the day. I was so happy to go home and relax! But then I remembered that Bianx and I were roomed with boys-teenage boys with raging hormones!

"Bianx, this is going to be a crazy life huh?"

"More than before Nerdz, more than before."

When we got back to the apartment and chilled for a while. Eventually I passed out.

The next morning I woke up, got ready and headed to the living room. To my embarrassment, James was the only one up.

"Morning," He smiled.

"Morning."

"Come sit with me, "He patted the seat next to him. I went over slowly to him and sat down. He put his arm around my shoulder, but I swear I died when he did that.

Whoa!

Do I like him?

No of course not! Um…? Help!


	4. Meeting A New Friend

I felt the burning sensation in my cheeks again. I turned my head away and tried to contain myself.

"So did you sleep well?"James asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Same." He smiled and I felt my heartbeat sped up quickly. His arm was still around my shoulder. I wanted so badly to get out of this position because it was so embarrassing. I thanked my amazing lord when Bianx came out.

"Morning Bianx!"I smiled, trying to make this awkward position seem like nothing.

"Morning Mimi, James," She went into the kitchen and grabbed and apple. I got up and went to get a glass of water.

"You girls aren't going to eat real food?"James asked.

"Nope, maybe later. Like…I don't know maybe," Bianx answered.

"Why? Please don't tell me you both are anorexic."

"Nope, just vegetarians, "I laughed.

"Isn't that nice? Vegetarians in an apartment full of boys who eat most anything."

"Yup," Bianx and I answered in unison.

"Sweet." James smiled at me. I looked away and saw the rest of the boys waking up. Today we had a session in the recording studio. We all left at 10:30.

"Shake, shake, a-shake it," The band and I started singing randomly. It was our break time and we were relaxing. It was rare that we had these damn breaks! Gustavo came in and was actually smiling. Maybe it was because he just had a Twinkie. Ha ha. But after a while there was a girl that walked in. She looked kind of Hispanic, somewhat tall, and around my age.

"Hi, is um Jason here?"She seemed nice enough.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"Jason smiled.

"Hey big bro, I told you we'd come sooner or later!"She hugged him. So that was Jason's step-sister.

"Guys this is Samantha, Samantha this is Bianx, Mimi, and Ethan."Jason introduced James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos to her to. I could tell she took a liking to Carlos. So cute!

"Nice to meet you!"I smiled.

"You too." We all hit it off really fast. So far my experience in L.A. was going good.


	5. RegretsCome In All Shapes and Sizes

Before you read, please know I am sooooo sorry for not updating in months! I will update most everyday (I hope) because of that! Please forgive me! I love you all! The next chapter will be super long! Promise!

Sam was really cool. She was down to earth and she was someone we'd want to hang out with. She and Carlos were getting to know each other really well. I sighed and thought about how lucky she was. She didn't have the same drama the band and I did. She normal and didn't have to hid just to try and sneak into the movies. If we didn't fans would attack us.

We've been in the studio for about a month now. Going in everyday at 6:30 and leaving at whatever time Gustavo sees fit. We had just finished a song and my throat was hurting like crazy! I went to get some water and came back to find BTR in the studio too.

"Mimi!" James and Logan ran to hug me. I dropped my water bottle, thank goodness it was closed.

"You guys! Don't scare me like that!" I said after I caught my breath.

"Oh hush. You know you love it when we show up!" Logan smirked.

"You keep thinking that and maybe one day it'll come true," I smiled back. He laughed and sat down. I saw him stare at Bianx and frown a little.

As you can see Logan had a huge crush on Bianx. But she is dating The Maine bassist hottie, Garrett Nickelson. I envy that she is. He is so dreamy, but hey she's my best friend and I support her in everything. He's our really great friend now. Logan eventually got over her, but he still thinks she is beautiful. I smiled and looked at James. He caught my eye and smiled. I blushed and turned away. Why didn't I go out with Kennedy Brock or John Oh when I had the chance? Now I am stuck crushing on James.

Carlos and Sam walked in, holding hands. Well at least my friends are having good luck in their relationships, right?


	6. His Arm Around Me

I sighed as I saw James smile in my direction. I attempted a smile, praying it came out a bit nice. I looked at the glass of the recording studio to distract myself. I can honestly say that coming to L.A was something I didn't expect. For one thing I did not expect to fall for someone so damn hard…

I usually wasn't like that. Yeah, as a freshman I fell for this boy like bad. But he was one of my friends-he considered me one of his best friends-and then he found out my friend liked him. Well it just so happened he really liked her too, so he blew off me and all his friends for her. I made a vow to myself to never fall for someone like that again. (True story…) I was afraid I was going down that damn road again.

Well it is a good thing I don't believe in love right?

I guess…

Well I got up to grab a water bottle and sat back down next to Logan. He put an arm around me and smiled. I smiled back and leaned back into him. He smelled so damn good I didn't want to leave his side. I looked up and discovered that our faces were abnormally close. I backed off a little and for the first time I really noticed how good looking Logan was. He was a different kind of handsome-kind of nerdy yet stunning.

"What?" He laughed.

"Oh nothing…" I smiled. I smiled a lot these days and it was really starting to piss me off.

"So how's it going?"

"Good," I answered him, "And you?"

"Same."

He and I chatted for a while, still in the same position. I liked the way his arm felt around me. But during our conversation-I don't know when exactly-his arm moved south to my waist. I didn't mind one bit, I just accepted it. When our time to go was here he and I got up, with his arm still around my waist, and walked out. We walked to the pool and decided to stay there. I wanted to get away from the fact that I was in like with James, maybe Logan can help me.

He and I always had something to talk about. Whether it'd be about academic or music stuff. Our conovs had a wide range of subjects that seemed never ending. I enjoyed that very much. At some point we wanted to sit at the edge of the pool. I crossed my legs Indian-style, along with Logan. My hand was on the deck and I felt a warm hand over mine. I was scared to look, but since I did I saw his hand over my small one. I looked at him and he smiled sheepishly. I grinned and thought about this situation.

So I like James, but he and I aren't dating. He probably doesn't even like me that way, so liking Logan was okay right? I thought Logan had a thing for Bianx. He was supposedly over her, but I wasn't that stupid to not notice he wasn't. Well I'm going to ask…

"Do you still like Bianx?"

"Honestly, no. I decided it was my time to move on."

And so he did. I thought.

Was liking him such a bad thing?

* * *

So do you all like the drama? I need to know if I should continue it or not... :) :)


	7. Do I Let Go?

I stood up and fixed my clothes. Logan stood up with me and smiled.

"I'm gonna go back to the room. I'm kinda tired." I said to him.

"I'll walk you."

"You don't have to."

"We live in the same room, I think I'll be okay," He chuckled. I started walking towards the direction of which the room was. From behind I felt someone entwine their fingers with mine. I hesitated on holding them back but I did because I knew who it was. I looked at Logan, who smiling more than ever and smiled back.

There was something in the pit of my stomach that was telling me to never let go of him.

I ignored it and walked on. The room wasn't so far, so we had a little time to our selves. The elevator ride was silent and I liked it that way. His hand in mine felt so comfortable, almost as if it was natural. One the way over, we ran into my friend, Ashlynn Marie, a bassist from anther band.

"Hey you," She smiled, seeing our embrace. She looked at me with questioning eyes, asking something. "I'll text you in a sex," She smiled and walked passed us.

We got to the door and I opened it, it was so quiet it made me smile. I turned to Logan.

"Thanks for walking me."

"No problem. I've gotta go back to the studio, so I'll see you in a bit."

"Awesome. Have fun."

He nodded and started to walk away, but stopped and turned back to me. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what was going on.

"I like you Mimi. I really do…Just had to get that off my chest." He started to turn around and walk away again.

_Just let him walk away._

Fuck no.

I ran after him and grabbed him. My lips met his in an instant, making my head swim. I let him go finally, a smile glued to his face.

"Had to get that off my chest," I smirked. He smiled and walked on.

What have I done?

* * *

Im sooooooooooo sorry i haven't updated! i hope ya'lls forgive me!


End file.
